


Call It What You Want

by Demons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/pseuds/Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo (Sun Greek God) and Eros (Primordial god of desire) have never gotten along, but that was centuries ago. We are now in 2014 and things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time typing a fanfiction in English, I have more experience in Spanish but well. I typed everything in two hours (being sick and busy at the same time makes it impossible to have more time) and I didn't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistake or confusing scenes.  
> So here. This is for Robin and for the two great years you gave me. Hope you like it :) x

It has been centuries since the last time they saw each other. Eros, the primordial god of desire, love and procreation and Apollo, the angry Olympian god of the sun. Apollo has never liked Younger Eros, and hearing the sole name of Eros or to know something about the primordial would only make his eyes roll. He didn’t like any love god, not after all his terrible past relationships. Was he being punished for something in particular? Apollo didn’t know. But it was not strange that the twin didn’t like the gods of love, Artemis didn’t like them either. She always saw them as disgusting and without shame. How could gods like those exist?

But this time they saw each other, it was different. Eros has been alone for so long, and even if he doesn’t feel like he needs someone, he sometimes wants to be with people who really know who he is, and mortals die so fast. . . And Apollo knows who he really is, even if they don’t get along, but now the sun god is more mature, he has grown up.

The Olympian was an alpha. Born to rule other ranks, to inspire fear and respect, but Eros was just a beta, someone who could change and be an alpha or an omega, depending on his mate’s rank, but he will never have one. He can only see other people’s colors and smell their aromas, know who he has to shoot, but he can’t see his colors nor smell his own scent. Besides, every deity runs away from him, even if they all bow to him for being the first king of the universe, they all fear he would be in a mischievous mood and play with their hearts.

Still, Apollo sometimes wonder how is that Eros, being a beta, could he be so feisty and bossy, but then he remembers that the other god is not just a beta, he is a primordial too. Primordial gods are known to be too primitive, with strong character, fierce and too powerful. Killing, destroying and doing things their way without feeling bad for who is affected by it.

With time, they started spending more time together, not something that others would call bonding, but at least they knew where the other one lived and sometimes they would visit each other, for quick things like a question or to borrow stuff, things that didn’t last more than three minutes to get a straight answer or just to take with them. But their relationship was still a bit . . . Special. They would fight from time to time, Eros would never get pissed, but he would reply with something smart, while Apollo would get pissed and stomp around, threatening and growling.

He liked the smaller god. He liked his curly hair, his slender body and his huge golden wings. He liked his honey scent, his bright eyes and his smile. What was there not to love from Eros? The only thing that he doesn’t like is when Eros spends time with other people, when people get too friendly with him. And he can’t do anything, he just gets frustrated and angry, because he knows that Eros doesn’t like him back, at least that’s what he thinks, so he just bother the winged god about how of a bad archer he is, or how he is so insensible with people’s hearts, just to get his attention and spend some more time with him, but what makes him angrier is the same answer Eros gives to everyone, that he loves everyone, and that there is no way he can hate someone. Is really a love god, the source of love, not able to hate someone?

After a while, seeing each other became something that happened often. To be together and fight, argue or just eat some fruits in Eros’s kitchen, or watch some movies in Apollo’s bedroom. There was one day in which both gods agreed to meet in Germany. Both have a place there, Apollo a house and Eros an apartment. They were just going to have dinner, some wine and talk about what they have been doing lately. Catch up. Act like friends. Just that.

But soon, Apollo’s cellphone buzzed. A WhatsApp message.

> **[Eros 18:01]  
>  I can’t have dinner with you tonight, let’s move it to next week.  Bye.**

At this, the sun god frowned. He changed what he had to do that day just to have dinner with the other god and now, the primordial god just sent him a message to say no? And he didn’t even called him! It was a WhatsApp message.

Growling, the Olympian turned and teleported from his place to Eros’s. He knocked on the door angrily, but no one opened it. For a moment, he thought no one was at home, that maybe Eros was in his house in France or maybe in Canada, but ignoring that thought, he banged the door.

. . .

No one attended the door, but he heard something and his ears perked up. As a god, his senses were sharp and suspecting that the primordial was in the apartment, he teleported inside instead of destroying the door. He was about to stomp around and look for the curly haired male, but as soon as he teleported inside, his body tensed as his nose caught a sweet ripe scent. Without meaning to, his throat vibrated releasing a deep growl. He teleported from to where he thought the scent came from, not really thinking of what he was doing now.

The scent only got stronger and his body was already alert, awake. His cock hard and making it difficult to walk, so he continued teleporting to another room until he saw a door closed, and lifting his chin, sniffing the air, he knew he had found what he was looking for.

Kicking the door open, the first thing he saw was three males and two females, all looking at him with big eyes. They weren’t expecting someone to come in, and less with such violence. Instead of apologizing because he just interrupted, what seemed to be, an orgy, the Olympian growled again, and at this, a curly haired man moaned loudly, and two males and the two females gasped, moving back, scared of how someone could growl like a beast. It wasn’t normal.

“Out.” Apollo barked and all the lust disappeared from the mortals just to be replaced with fear, making them take their clothes and get out of the room avoiding getting too close to the man that just came from nowhere before running out of the room.

Eros was lost in his heat, sweaty, moaning again to call the attention of the alpha, whose scent intoxicated him completely, making him hard and wet. He was on his back, using his elbow as support to look at the Olympian with eyes half-lidded.

Apollo growled again, and as if it was an order, Eros spread his legs, letting the other see how wet and hard he was. The Olympian licked his own lips and in a matter of seconds, he removed his leather jacket, throwing it at the floor with the rest of his clothes, his hard cock pressing against his stomach. There was no need to stroke himself, he was already leaking precum.

Seeing the alpha now naked, Eros moaned wantonly, inciting the other god to come and take him, and Apollo didn’t waste time. He climbed the bed, wrapped his long fingers around Eros’s ankle and pulled him down towards him. The primordial only panted and made small noises that came from the back of his throat, as he looked at the other god begging for something. But Apollo knew what that something was.

Lifting Eros’s legs, he hook them on his shoulder and guided his cock to the primordial god’s entrance. Without any warning, he pushed in, making the smaller god close his eyes and moan louder, arching his back as he felt the big hot cock entering his body, invading it.

It burnt, but at the same time it was something that he was enjoying. His hands moved up to wrap them around the Olympian’s shoulders, pulling him down as he moved his hips, wanting more friction, and Apollo didn’t make him wait. He pulled out completely before he pushed in again with force, fucking the smaller god.

“You’re so fucking tight,” the almost growled, moving faster now, feeling his skin hot and sweaty. The room filled with wet sounds, with panting and moans from both gods. There was no need for Eros to use lube, his own body lubricating itself for his mate.

Eros didn’t reply, he could only hear but he wasn’t even paying attention, he was too intoxicated with the scent, his body reacting to the pheromones of the other god. He just wanted to get fucked.

“That’s why. . .” Apollo moaned, resting his weight on his hands, his hips still moving, thrusting into the smaller god. “You ditched me tonight? To have your orgy?” He lowered the primordial's legs from his shoulder, letting them rest on the mattress, as his right hand moved closer to Eros’s head, his long fingers running through the primordial god’s hair before he pulled it back with force, wanting to have Eros’s attention. “I’m talking to you.” He panted as his eyes lowered to the neck of the other god in the new position, now having a chance to bite the tender skin of it.

“N-no,” he moaned and swallowed, opening one eye, feeling the pain from having the other god pulling his hair. “I-I was ready but—I suddenly got hard and—“ For Eros, this was completely new. He was a god that could have sex with women and/or men, but he has never in his long life been able to lubricate himself, and the sudden need to have sex, the desperation and emptiness he felt between his legs, the sensation of being wet, and being hard without reason confused him completely. He thought that telling Apollo to move their dinner next week, and inviting some mortals would be enough but they weren’t and he still had energy and he was still feeling desperate and needing to have something between his legs.

Angrily, Apollo growled again and fucked him with more force, as if he was trying to break the other god in half, who only arched his back and moaned louder, their skin and limbs sticking to each other because of the sweat.  
The truth was that not even Apollo could concentrate, and it was something that he knew very well, having before spent time around omegas that were in heat. He knows that in those days, no one can think and if they already have their own alpha, it’s better to stay away. But Apollo is still angry and he feels it in his chest, and he wants to punish the other god, making him beg and to apologize for ditching him.

But Eros is too lost in the pleasure and in how he has now something big between his legs, filling him completely and even a bit more. Lust drove them to this and instinct was everything they were using now. Eros lifted his head to catch Apollo’s lips, who kissed him back desperately, his movements more erratic.

There was one moment in which Eros clung to Apollo desperately, his nails digging on the sun god’s back, leaving small marks there, as his body felt hotter and his skin tight. “I-“ he couldn’t even warn his lover for the night that he couldn’t hold it any longer when he cum between their sweaty bodies and reached his orgasm, arching his back and clenching around Apollo tightly, crying out.

Apollo moaned feeling the tight and hot body around him, only inciting him to move faster inside of him, to fuck him rougher and faster, he could feel his own orgasm building and in a matter of seconds, he came inside of the smaller god without asking for permission, but after that, he didn’t stop, he continued moving, thrusting, feeling how his knot starting to form and instead of stopping, he continued, feeling how Eros got tighter.

Eros could hear the other god panting, and he only made a soft noise, trying to squirm away, but the Olympian had him from the hips, and he could feel how big and hot Apollo was getting, how it was throbbing inside of him and even if it only made him moan with pleasure, he knew what Apollo was doing.

“Stop!” The smaller god growled, but Apollo just growled back, biting his shoulder to keep him in place, something that made Eros yelp and stop moving. “You’re knotting me!” He was scared, he has never had someone with him, he has never had a partner and he knew what a knot meant. They were going to have a bond, he was going to belong to Apollo and Apollo was going to belong to Eros, and he knows that Apollo doesn’t like him that much, so why is he doing this? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ditch you, I just—this happened!”

But for Apollo this was not enough and he stopped moving when he felt his knot already formed inside of the beta. Purring satisfied, he looked down at Eros. “This is your first heat?” He asked with a smug smile on his face, breathing heavily still. The room stinking to sex.

Eros nodded. Now he can talk and think, the need to have something big between his legs stopped the moment he reached his orgasm, but now he is scared and he can feel the huge knot pressing against his walls. “This has never happened before, and getting wet was strange. It felt strange.” He looked up and with a hand, he reached for a pillow to put it under his own head. He knows that there is no way he can escape now, not even teleporting away will do the trick.

And all this made Apollo wonder how it was possible that a primordial has never experimented this before. How is that such an old god like him, has never been in heat or knotted someone in heat before? If someone asked him the same question, he would only give them a pointed look. It was obvious, they would all die or betray him. It wasn’t necessary to think about for hours. “What triggered it?” He looked how Eros got comfortable and without meaning to, he moved his hips, moaning when he felt the tightness.

Moaning at the same time, Eros placed his hands on the other god’s shoulders, then blinked up at him. He didn’t want to talk, he was somehow embarrassed. Looking somewhere else, he sighed. “I have never been around other gods to feel something like this. Everyone avoids me. Mortals don’t do that, but mortals don’t have a rank, so I always forget there is one. . .” He swallowed and licked his own lips. “You triggered it. Your scent and how close you sometimes lean against me.”

That was a surprise for the sun god. To know how lonely Eros could be, and to know he was the one who triggered all this, but he wasn’t the only one to blame, he enjoyed the scent of, now, his mate. He liked to touch his skin even if it was an accident and inside, he was content with what happened, content to know that now the primordial god belonged only to him, and he was going to be the only one able to fuck him while in heat. Any other alpha would stay away after this heat, after Apollo is done with him, cuming inside and on him, on his chest, face and those wings, because Eros was his.

“It took you a while.” Apollo had a smug smile on his face as he started to move again, not able to move much since the knot made it impossible for long thrusts, but he only wanted to let the solitary god that now he belonged to him, that there was a bond between them.

Eros squirmed, angry. “You did this because I ditched you, right? You are still pissed for everything Young Eros did, too.” He wished he could move away, but the knot would never let him go, not until Apollo’s cock would go back to its normal size.

Seeing how the smaller god squirmed and tried to escape, the Olympian wrapped his arms around him tightly, making it hard for the primordial to move more or hurt himself with the knot. “No, I didn’t. I was pissed because I had to move my appointments of the day for you, yes, but I didn’t do this to punish you. I. . . “ He frowned. “I like you. I really do.” He waited for the other god to say or do something, but he only blinked at him and snuggled quietly against him. It was confusing, he didn’t know if this was something that Eros accepted or that he knew already or maybe that he liked him too? Apollo growled, but he didn’t say anything, he just nuzzled the other god. His cock was going to get to its normal size in a couple of minutes more and they were going to continue fucking for the rest of the week nonstop, but for now, he has enough time to snuggle his mate and kiss that curly hair, and to get used to the idea that the primordial who is in his arms, is now his.

Before, he never thought much about the Eros’s past, but now that he has an idea, he feels like they are not too different. He really liked Eros, maybe his heart had been pierced by another arrow, Young Eros’s or maybe this was something Aphrodite did, but he really liked the primordial, and even if he didn’t get along with him, he was going to try hard now, to shower his mate with love.

Feeling the nuzzling and the kisses, Eros closed his eyes, liking how it felt, as he smiled, knowing the other god couldn’t see him doing that. It felt good to have someone warm and strong against him, on top of him, to have strong arms around him, embracing him and those kisses on his head. Without meaning to, he started to purr.

Maybe this wasn’t a terrible idea. Maybe having Apollo, an obsessive lover, as a mate, is the best thing that can happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everything ended up so quickly too. I promise next one will be better and maybe it will go slower.
> 
> Also, to have an idea how Apollo and Eros look like, here's a nice blog dedicated to this couple: http://apolloxeros.tumblr.com/


End file.
